All for the Team
by Missjo1988
Summary: A collection of one-shots telling the story of how each of the Pokemon protagonist joined the evil team from their region.
1. Red

He didn't understand. How did this happen? How could he lose to someone like Giovanni? He could have sworn that he had the upper hand, but no. His pokemon were not strong enough. He wasn't strong enough.

The eighth gym leader gave him a smug look; he knew what this meant. He had made this bet and now he had lost it.

Giovanni could now do whatever he wished with him and he had no say whatsoever.

The leader of the Team Rocket gave him a smug smile. "You'll go quietly now. Today you start a new life."

He already knew that was in store for him. Giovanni wanted him in Team Rocket. He wanted him to steal the pokemon of others. He wanted to make him into a monster like they were. Like he was.

He remembered what they had done to that Marowak in Lavender Town. He even came face to face with its ghost. Would he be forced to do that as well? To kill a pokemon as its protecting its young.

"Don't think of this as the end. Think of it as an opportunity." His new boss said, as he motioned for him to follow him out the room.

He knew he had no choice and followed Giovanni into the back room. He could tell that this was a fake office. One that the boss of Team Rocket used to hide his identity from the rest of Kanto.

He sighed as he watched the man press a couple of buttons. Soon a secret door opened revealing a downward staircase and he was told to follow the man once again.

He cringed as he walked down the staircase, leading to the true base of the organization that he tried to destroy.

He was handed a small bag. He peered inside and his stomach twisted. Giovanni only smirked. "You will go change into your new uniform, before we continue."

He thought of running away, possibly to the police. But he knew better. The police wouldn't do anything. They were powerless to stop Giovanni and Team Rocket.

His new boss left the room and he got to changing his outfit. He removed his hat last, staring at it for a good few seconds before switching it out for the new one. It was a little different from the rest of the uniforms he had seen the grunts wear. It actually looked closer to what an admin would wear. Did Giovanni really think that he would love doing this this much?

When he finally came out, he found the other man was waiting for him. He seemed almost thrilled to see him as he sat behind his desk. "Now we can go over your team."

He groaned. He had faced his fair share of grunts and admins and didn't wish to give up his pokemon for a rattata, koffing, or ekans. He tossed his hat at Giovanni in his anger, only it only landed on his desk.

The boss of Team Rocket looked rather amused at this. "Did you think that I was going to take your team from you? What would be the point of that?"

That surprised him. Why was this man being so nice? "So you can control me."

Giovanni began to laugh. "You think that I'm the one trying to control you? Look around you and you will start to see the truth."

"What are you talking about?" He said confused with what the man was saying.

"You have been lied to Red. Don't you think that it is odd that anyone can just get a pokemon, even those that don't deserve one." The man questioned smugly.

"Yeah. I see people like you and wonder that all of the time." He retorted, wiping that smug smile away with one comment.

But Giovanni wasn't done. "Tell me Red, did you want that Eevee that Professor Oak promised you? How did it feel when Blue took it from you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" He argued. "And how do you even know about that?"

"I know a great many things, Red. But you didn't answer my question. How did that make you feel? Knowing that someone as entitled as that boy took the pokemon that was destined to be yours. A pokemon that would have given you plenty of possibilities." Giovanni said, leaning over his desk. His hands were clenched together as he rested his elbows away from his body.

He didn't want to talk about this. He didn't want to think about it. Yes, he had been excited to be getting an Eevee, but that didn't affect how he felt about Blue or his Pikachu.

"I can see it in your eyes. You hate him for taking that Eevee for himself. Tell me, what did he evolve it into?"

How was this man getting into his mind? "He turned it into a Flareon." He didn't know why he was so angry. He had a great team. Why was he so pissed off at Blue now?

"What would you have turned it into?" Giovanni asked.

That was a good question. What would he have evolved that Eevee into? He was fine with Pikachu, at his side. Would he have turned it into another electric type? "A Jolteon."

The man behind the desk laughed again. "How does it make you feel, knowing that it became a Flareon?"

He didn't even think before speaking. "I hate it."

Giovanni smirked darkly. "You see, that boy never deserved that pokemon. He thinks that he is ahead of you, but really he has never beaten you once. His arrogance will be his undoing."

"He may be annoying, but he isn't that bad." He tried to argue, but he knew he was just lying through his teeth.

"Then why do you look like you want to hit something? You hate him Red. You want to take away everything from him. All of your life, you had to work for what you had. You just didn't have everything given to you. He is a weakling. And that's why you hate him. He was given power; you want that power for yourself." Giovanni said.

"You're wrong. That's not it at all! It's…" He was shaking, why had he not seen it before?

A hand clasped over his. "Stop lying to yourself, Red. You know that I am right. You want power. You are just like me."

He shook his head. "No…"

"I used to be just like you. I left town with my starter. I collected all of the gym badges. I even went to face the elite four. And just like me, you are being used, Red."

"You...you're lying." He sputtered.

Giovanni pulled himself up from him chair and walked around to the other side. "Am I? The economy of this world revolves around every child going through that system and only the few become more than just trainers. And of those few, how many got there because of their standing. Think about it Red, have you ever noticed how everyone wants you to get rid of me? Why not the police? Why not the other gym leaders? Why not the elite four? Why not the champion?"

He was stuck. Was Giovanni right? Was he just a puppet for them? "Because they are busy?"

"No. Because they want to keep things that way. They want everyone to scoot by like Blue does, Red. Because if they do that they are in control."

"Then why don't they just get rid of you?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I have become too strong for them and every day Team Rocket becomes stronger too. Where do you think all of the adults that are fed up with the system go, Red? We were pushed into this life of crime."

His hands made fists at his sides. He was livid. How could he have been so stupid? He wouldn't stand for this. He wasn't going to allow those people to control anyone else.

Giovanni picked up the hat up off of his desk and handing to him. "Do you understand now, Red? Do you see why I went out of my way to get you to join me?"

"Yes. I understand." Without thinking, he took it from the man in front of him and put it on his head, making Giovanni look smug again.

"So what do you want to do, Team Rocket Admin Red?"

He gave Giovanni a smirk. "I want to make them pay, Boss. I want to take everything away from them."

* * *

 _This is going to be a series of one-shots starring the protagonists and Bosses from every Pokemon game up until fifth generation. I may do sixth gen if I get enough requests for it._

 _If you noticed, this is more based on the Yellow story than Red and Blue. Also I will be using the game titles as the characters names, so Ethan, Brandon, and Lucas will be Gold, Ruby, and Diamond like they would be in the manga._

 _Anyway, onto Gold…._


	2. Gold

Here he was, finally at the top of the Goldenrod Radio Tower. He had gone through so many grunts and was sick of it at this point. Everything was about to end, here and now.

"You seem confident in yourself." Archer said, not turning to face him. Still staring out the window and looking down at the city.

"I'm here to stop you." He said, taking out one of his pokeballs and readying himself for a fight.

The man chuckled. "Aren't you tired of that. When was the last time that you were at the Pokemon Center?" The Team Rocket Executive said, still not turning to face him.

He frowned. "That is of no concern to you."

"Both you and your Pokemon are tired. I can hear it in your voice." The man said, finally turning his head around to look at him. "Now come here and tell me what you see."

What was this guy on? Did he seriously think that he could tell him what to do? "I'm not going anywhere until we battle!"

Archer chuckled. "There will be time for that later. But first I want to see who you really are." The executive's face turned back to the window, focusing again on what lay below them.

He stared at the man's back in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I believe your name is Gold, isn't it?" He nodded but then remembered that Archer couldn't see him.

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" This man was strange.

"So you were the one that stopped our work at the Slowpoke Well. Why?" The executive pondered.

"Because you were cutting the tails off of innocent Pokemon!" What was so hard about understanding that?

The man laughed. "You know, we aren't the only ones that do that. Slowpoke tails are a delicacy in some regions. We only wished to flood the market."

He blinked in silence for a couple of seconds. He didn't understand why anyone would want to eat anything from a Pokemon. "But your causing them pain!"

"Did you know that a slowpoke's tail will grow back. It's not like we are killing them for profit. You have probably had a burger or two." The man laughed.

"What are you…?"

The man laughed darkly. "Do you not know where that meat comes from. Surely, you have seen a tauros farm."

He froze in place. He had caught a tauros back on route 38. It was now sitting in a PC box back at the Pokemon center. "That can't be. Everyone would know about it."

"Most of us do, but we tend to be quiet about it in front of the children." Archer laughed. "So you see, what we were doing wasn't as bad as that. We could have been slaughtering tauros or fishing for magikarps or krabbys."

He felt sick to his stomach. "You said that you wanted to flood the market?"

"Well yes. Slowpoke tail is expensive and if we flooded that market, it would make it more widely available." The man finally turned to face him. "Think about it Gold. We could have put a stop to all of those tauros farms. We could have had a renewable source of meat available to everyone."

"But you took people's pets!" He argued.

"No, we didn't take anyone's pets. We camped out in the cave so we could use the wild ones. The ones from town appeared on their own."

He was starting to feel guilty. Had he really just misunderstood what Team Rocket was doing? "What about the Lake of Rage? Why were you doing that to the lake?"

Archer gave him a smug smile. "Well, the Lake of Rage is a large tourist destination. And in recent years, people have been over fishing and throwing their trash into the lake. So I thought that if we got most of the magikarp to evolve, they could protect the lake."

He almost felt himself start to walk backwards. What had he done?

"All is not lost, Gold. You have only been doing what they have told you to do." The man offered out his hand to him. "Now come here and see the city with new eyes."

He was shaking when he took the executive's hand and let himself be guided to the window. He looked down at the city. People seemed on edge as grunts patrolled the streets. "All you're doing is scaring people."

"Is that a bad thing?" He found himself looking over to the executive as he continued. "Do you see the pokemon gym over there?" Archer pointed at a building that he knew far too well.

"Yes. I got a badge there." Where was this guy going with this?

"How did she react to you beating her?"

Why did he have to bring that up? It had been so annoying when she burst into tears. "She cried and refused to give me the badge until she calmed down." He couldn't mask the frustration in his voice.

"That is because she didn't earn her position. If you had continued on to Blackthorn City, you would find that the leader there is just as horrible, if not worse. Johto as a region, has had the least number of trainers make it to the elite four and the champion because they can't get the leaders to hand over their badges." Archer explained.

"But that isn't right!" He said, pissed with what the other was saying.

"But that is how it works, Gold. Just like Kanto to the east, our land of Johto has grown corrupt. And it all starts here. Where do you think everyone gets their information from?" Archer said, sounding pleased with himself.

"The radio tower….so that's why you are here?" He looked back out the window and down at the ground below them. "Everyone looks like ants from up here."

"They are ants, Gold." Archer said with a sly grin on his face.

He turned to look at the executive again. "What?"

"Tell me. How did you feel when you tried on one of our uniforms and walked through the city?" Archer asked.

He tensed up a bit. "How do you know about that?"

"I overheard a few of the grunts. Now tell me, did it make you feel powerful?" The executive pondered.

He stopped to think. When he first put on the outfit, he was just trying to get in here. The people on the street looked at him in fear, but there was something else. Archer was right. "I….I felt in control…"

The man chuckled. "And how did it feel to be in control? To free yourself of society's expectations."

His heart was beating like crazy. If he was really going to admit this, where would it lead him?

"I can tell that you felt liberated, did you not?" There was an almost friendly amusement in the executive's demeanor now.

"Yes…" He felt a little ashamed at his admittance. He looked down at the floor in shame.

He felt a sharp, twinge of pain as his face was pulled up and it was almost as if the other man was in his face. "Do not feel selfish for admitting that you are human. You have worked hard to get here, have you not?" He nodded, his face still locked in the executive's grasp. "Then don't think of ill of your desires. Embrace them."

It was like he was under some kind of trance, but instead of getting hypnotized, his mind was becoming clearer. "I can't just…."

"Yes you can. You will. Now that your mind is open and free can you really go back to being a puppet of the system? Elm's discovery of how Pokemon hatch wasn't his doing. It was yours."

"But he gave me the egg…How do you…?" He questioned as the man removed his hat. He made no move to stop him. He was still too shocked at how this man knew so much.

"I know everything, Gold. I even know that Oak gave you a pokedex, so that you could go and fill it for him. They are using you." Archer tossed his hat to the side and walked around to the front of the elevator. And pushed a button that activated a voice box. "Bring me a new uniform."

He was far too distracted by the man's words to think about anything else, let along hear it. Were Oak and Elm using him? If they were who else had used him?

He thought about everything he had faced on his journey. Kurt hurt his back, back at the well but was fine after he finished off Team Rocket. Jasmine needed him to go get that medicine of for the Ampharos in the light house, but she could have gone and gotten it herself in no time whatsoever. Lance was a champion and didn't need his help when going after Team Rocket at the Lake of Rage, but he never really saw him. Instead, it felt like he did all of the work. Speaking of Lance, where was he now? Why wasn't he trying to stop this? Or anyone else for that matter. He was ten and all of the city seemed to look to him to fix this.

He felt himself start turn as he slid down the glass onto the floor. "How…how was I so blind…?"

The elevator dinged and he looked could see Proton coming off of the lift, uniform in hand. He said nothing as he looked at Archer, but gave him an uneasy look. "The boy is just coming to terms with everything."

The man just nodded before getting back on the lift and starting the journey back down.

The Team Rocket Executive then walked back over to him, putting the uniform on a small table as he passed. "Your eyes are now open. They will no longer see you as a puppet that they can use when they please. You can't return back home anymore, can you?"

He felt angry. "I don't want to even look at them!" The venom in voice only served to make Archer smile down at him.

The Executive grabbed the hat from the uniform that Proton had brought up. "Stand up and try this on. You know that you want to."

He felt himself get to his feet. Archer was about to hand him the hat, when the lift doors opened again, this time Silver was standing there, looking pissed at them.

Why was he here? All he ever did was get in his way. At every turn this asshole would show up, challenge him to a battle after bragging and lose to him in minutes.

"I'm going to destroy Team Rocket!" He watched as his rival took out one of his poke \balls and let out his Feraligatr. "Use Hydro Pump!" Was he mad? Both he and Archer were right in front of the window. If that attack hit, it would push them out and onto the streets.

He reached to his side quickly, releasing his Ampharos. "Ampharos use Thunderbolt!" He watched as his pokemon released its attack on his rival's pokemon. Knocking it out in one hit.

"Gold, you don't know what you are doing!" Silver yelled at him.

He had enough of this boy interfering. "Why don't you go and be a bother somewhere else? I have business here!"

"What business could you have with Team Rocket! You've seen the horrible things they have done!" Silver said, grabbing another pokeball.

"Says the boy that only wants to use Pokemon that he thinks are strong. Both you and your Pokemon are a waste of my time." He said, letting out his Typhlosion.

"They have brainwashed you…" Silver said stepping back.

He felt himself smirk as he walked over and grabbed the hat from Archer's hands. He put the hat on backwards. "No, I finally see the world for what it is." He turned back to his Pokemon. "Typhlosion, use…"

With that Silver was out the door and back onto the lift as he began to laugh at the coward. Besides him, Archer sighed. "It's such a shame."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"That boy is our boss's son; you can really see what the they have done too him. He had been indoctrinated into their way of life." The man's sadness seemed to fade away as he looked at him. "But it seems that all is not lost. If you are wearing that hat, I take that you have just joined us."

He wasn't even thinking when he grabbed the hat. He was angry at Silver and just went for it. But he didn't want to take it off. He desired it. "As long as I'm not a grunt." He joked.

"That can be arranged. You're too strong to be a grunt anyway. I think Admin will be a good starting place for you." Archer said.

Team Rocket Admin Gold…He liked how that sounded.

* * *

Author's Note

Someone pointed out that they wanted more, so I made this one longer. Gen 2 is my favorite generation, but I did use a lot from the remake for this. Also for these events to happen, Red would have never joined Team Rocket like he did in the first one-shot. All of these are stand-alone shots, which may end up being larger stories in the future.

You're probably wondering about the next one shot as Gen 3 has not one but two evil teams. I'm going to make the first one Ruby with Team Magma and the one after that will be Sapphire with Team Aqua.


	3. Ruby

Mt. Chimney was complete chaos at the moment. He had agreed to help Archie stop Maxie from making the volcano erupt.

All around him, Team Aqua and Team Magma grunts were battling each other. Even Archie was surrounded by them.

Now was his chance. He snuck passed all of the grunts and a couple of the admins.

Maxie seemed pleased with himself as he punched in something into a keyboard. The meteor that he had collected was glowing under the boss of Team Magma's menstruations.

He freed one of his poke balls, readying himself for battle.

The redheaded man chuckled. "I know that you are there, child. You might as well come out."

He glared at the other as he came out of hiding. "You really believe that your helping everyone by making this volcano erupt! You have to be crazy!"

The man pushed back his glasses. "Oh please, child, you have no idea what you are talking about."

"My name is Ruby! And I'm not a child!" He said.

The man smirked. "If you're not a child, then how is it that you have been so easily deceived?"

"What?" What could this man be talking about? From where he was standing, Maxie looked like an insane lunatic.

"Who told you that I was crazy? Was it from your own personal insight or was it Team Aqua?" The man looked smug as he spoke.

"Anyone can see that your crazy!" He spat at Maxie.

The man only smirked. "Have you ever tried to travel around Hoenn?"

What kind of question was that? He was a trainer. It was his job to travel around Hoenn. "Not all of it."

The man chuckled. "So you have not had to go over the all of the vast oceans that Hoenn has to offer?"

He tensed a little. Getting to Dewford Town had been a lot harder than he thought it would be.

His silence made the man laugh. "From your lack of screaming, I can see that I was wrong. You have seen the issues that I wish to change for trainers like yourself." The man walked around him. "Now think about how irritated you were by the obstacle that was blocking your way." His anger from before almost boiled to the surface. "Now think about everyone in Hoenn. Think about how they try to function with the lack of land. Some cities and towns are only accessible by boat." He felt the man grab his shoulders. "Imagine a world where we could to there by car or foot. Imagine those cities having better access to trade. A town like Pacifidlog wouldn't have to worry about the simple things."

"Pacifidlog?" He had seen the town on his map and thought that it had to be an error. Was it really out in the middle of the ocean?

The man chuckled as he leaned down and whispered in his ear. "It's a small village in the middle of Route 131. There are no streets. The houses are floating on platforms. There is no land in sight."

He felt sick to his stomach as he thought of all of those people. How did they live that way? But he couldn't let Maxie get to him. "What about all of the water pokemon that live out there?"

"There will still be plenty of water for them. I just want to do this for Hoenn. I have committed no crime." Maxie said walking back over to his machine.

"But you stole that meteor." He stated, not really angry with the red head anymore.

"And what was Professor Cosmos going to do with it? It would have sat in some museum collecting dust. I'm only allowing it to live up to its full potential. Just like Hoenn can and will once we have more land."

He felt dizzy with the man's words. "That's why you made Team Magma?"

The man smirked. "Exactly. I only wish to help out everyone. Will you help me, Ruby? Together we can make Hoenn as beautiful as Kanto or Johto."

"You want me to join Team Magma?" He said astonished. Only moments ago, he was planning to attack this man. Now that he was considering his point of view, he didn't feel like stopping him at all anymore.

"If that is what you wish. I could use another strong trainer by my side. Team Aqua has been nothing but a thorn in my side. Imagine a world where they got what they want. Did you know that they want to expand the sea? That would only hinder everyone, Ruby. You can help me stop that."

It was like he was waking up for the first time. Archie was just using him for now. He already knew that when he came here, but knowing that he came here originally to stop Maxie made him ill to his stomach. Now all he wanted to do was stop the sea pirate from expanding the ocean.

But what would he tell his family. His father was expecting him to go and fight him back in Petalburg. He couldn't just up and join Team Magma.

"You're torn. I can see it on your face. Tell me, what is it that is on your mind?" Maxie said calmly.

"My dad is a gym leader." He started but the man stopped him.

"Say no more. I can see it in your eyes. Your family has high expectations of you. You don't want to disappoint them." The man said, walking away from the keypad again.

"If I join you, I can't keep collecting gym badges." He said.

The man chuckled. "Who said you couldn't?"

"I would be too distracted." He said, letting his new found sadness leak into his voice.

"Not if you help me now." The man motioned to the keypad. "All you need to do is push a button. Once that is done, the volcano will erupt and we will have the extra land we need." He found himself moving forward, looking down at the keyboard that was now in front of him. "You can still go after those badges, if you want them. But you aren't your father. You are you. Maybe it's time that you did what you want without them."

"You really think that I could do more than be a trainer?" He never really thought about being anything other than a trainer. Everyone told him that he had to be one. Both of his parents looked so happy that he was following in his father's footsteps.

"I know that you can. All you need to do is push that button." Maxie said in his ear.

His hand inched forward as looked down at the button. As he made to press it, a water gun came surging at the machine tossing it down into the lava below.

He turned quickly, seeing one of the grunts from Team Aqua. He grimaced, what was the fool doing?!

"I won't let you enlarge the land!" The grunt said.

He expected Maxie to be mad, but all the man did was chuckle slightly, pushing his glasses back up over his eyes. "It is only a matter of time. You will not expand the sea; it is a lost cause."

He found himself agreeing with Maxie's words. "Why do you want to expand the sea anyway? All it does it get in the way!"

Next to him, Maxie smirked. "There is no reasoning with them, Ruby." He man let his Crobat out of its poke ball. "Now come with me. We have a place to be."

He took the man's hand and they flew into the sky. He watched as the volcano below them began to shrink.

He didn't say anything until after they landed. It wasn't that far. They were only at the bottom of the volcano. "Now you see how much of a pain they are." Maxie said, returning his pokemon to its poke ball.

He felt himself nod. "It's all my fault. If I had moved faster that grunt would have never…."

Maxie seemed to chuckle. "But now you see the truth. You understand what we are doing. The wool has been removed from your eyes, Ruby."

"Now what do I do?" He didn't know if he could go back now. What Maxie had said was ringing in his ears. He wanted to be more than just a trainer.

"Join me. Join Team Magma and help us expand the land." The man said.

Could he do it? Could he join Maxie? "I don't know where to start."

"Give it time. You will find your way." He watched as a cave opened up on one the ledges near them.

He had made his decision. "You think so, Boss."

The man smirked. "I know so, Ruby."

* * *

It was only a couple of months later, he had gotten used to his new uniform. Maxie was sending him after one of the orbs at Mt. Pyre.

He smirked to himself as he landed on the island. Apparently that orb would allow them get to their goal.

He couldn't wait to tell his Boss the news. The man may even promote him after he saw the orb. He could see Courtney and Tabitha's annoyed faces now.

Soon they wouldn't be needed. He would replace them at Maxie's side, whether they liked it or not.

 _Author's Note_

 _Sorry, I planned to update this sooner. I went on vacation and where I went had no internet._


	4. Sapphire

When she first got into town, she noticed the long line for the museum, but didn't think much of it. It wasn't until she found that Captain Stern was missing that she knew that something was afoot.

Heading back to the museum, she found that the line was gone and was able to get in with ease. As she looked around, she couldn't help but feel confused. She had noticed that all of the people in line were wearing nearly identical outfits. They must have been in some kind of gang.

She made her way upstairs without issue, but once she reached the top of the stairs. She was met with a battle. Her Marshtomp took care of them with ease as she made her way to Captain Stern.

Just as she was about to get to him, someone stood in her way. She glared at him, he was in the same colors as the others, but his outfit was very different. He had to be their leader.

"Let Captain Stern go!" She said, getting ready to grab one of her pokeballs.

The man only laughed and she stared at him in confusion. Shouldn't he be more serious? His lackeys were all pissed that they couldn't beat her and this guy looked like he didn't even want to battle.

"Archie?" One of his subordinates said, but the man silenced him.

"Let the little lady talk. She doesn't seem to realize the importance of what we are doing." He said.

She tilted her head to the side. "What exactly are you doing?"

He chuckled. "We Team Aqua live to expand the sea."

"Expand the sea? Why would anyone want to do that?" She said.

"It's not hard to understand, little lady. We want to make more places for water pokemon to live." He said.

"But what about the land pokemon and the people?" She said, not liking where the conversation was going. He had to be mad.

"What about them. They will all make due. Besides, water pokemon have suffered enough." He said as Captain Stern tried to alert her.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" She watched as he made a signal to his followers.

"You will see, with time."

In a flash, the power went out and when it flashed back on, they were gone.

She turned around and saw Captain Stern. He looked happy to see her. "Thank you for getting rid of those hooligans."

She nodded and gave him a smile. But she couldn't get Archie's words out of her mind.

All she knew was that this wasn't the last time. She would see Team Aqua again. Archie basically said that she would.

* * *

She had been traveling for some time now. She almost cringed as she walked through the rain on route 119.

In front of her, she saw a building come into view. She shook from the cold. Maybe she could stop there for a little while.

When she got close to the building, she read the sign. _Weather Institute_.

The building wasn't locked, but it was a little cold when she entered the front.

She was a little confused that no one was up front to greet her, so she thought to explore a bit. She had to run into someone sooner or later.

She turned another corner and she almost couldn't believe her eyes. The grunts of Team Aqua were everywhere.

She found herself looking for Archie, but he was nowhere to be found. Instead, there was some woman ordering everyone around. Behind the woman, there were a few people. They must have worked here.

She got ready, they would not confuse her again.

"You have to know something about it! If you don't help us find Kyogre, Team Magma will expand the land. Think of all the water pokemon that will suffer." The woman said.

She stopped against the wall. There was that word again, suffer. Only this time it was explained, but that didn't seem to be the reason that Archie gave her back in Slateport.

"Lady, all we do is track the weather for Hoenn. We don't know anything about legendary pokemon." One of the men said.

The woman let out a huff. "Archie isn't going to like this. If only we could be one step ahead of them. Ever since Magma got that new member of theirs, Maxie and Magma have been over running us." She kind of felt sorry for them. It didn't seem like they were doing anything bad. "That Ruby kid has been nothing but trouble."

Ruby? Is that why she lost track of him all of those weeks ago? He joined Team Magma? Why? They seemed to cause more trouble than they were worth.

She popped out of the shadows, causing the woman and the grunts around her to stare at her in shock. They were driving for their poke balls, but she made no move to grab her own. "Take me to Archie."

The woman looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"If anyone knows Ruby, its me." She stated.

The woman smirked. "Come on boys. Let's take our new friend to the Boss."

She watched as they made their exit. "My name is Shelly. What is yours?"

"Sapphire." She answered, feeling a little embarrassed with how the woman was looking at her.

They exited back into the rain. "Our base is far from here. Are you okay with flying?"

She didn't have any pokemon on her team that could fly, but it couldn't be that bad. "I'll be fine."

"Good."

Before she knew it they took to the skies. She felt herself close her eyes as they went up. Her stomach jarred her a little but it wasn't too bad. Shelly wasn't lying when she said that the base was far from here. When they finally landed her pokenav started to beep and she looked down. They were in Lilycove City. Well on the edge of it. They were kind of surrounded by water.

"Follow me." Shelly motioned for her to follow and she obeyed. Once they were inside it wasn't that hard to figure her way around. Not because she was following Shelly, but she could see herself navigating the halls without issue.

They reached the end, to find Archie and another man standing there. The Boss of Team Aqua seemed thrilled to see her. "So you've finally came after us."

"Boss, she says that she knows that Ruby kid." Shelly sounded excited.

The man smirked as she looked around the office. "Before I say anything, I just want to know why? Why do you want to expand the sea?"

He turned to his comrades. "Shelly, Matt, leave us." She watched as the two admins left. Archie sat on his desk. "You really want to know why we do what we do?"

"Yes, I don't why you would want to expand the sea." She said.

He sighed. "Mankind is not kind. You may have seen some of what they have done on the land, but the ocean had suffered greatly. All of which was our own doing."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"The pollution. Have you ever come across pokemon like muk or koffing?" She shook her head. "They are the result of the humans destroying the water and air. Once you see one, you will never forget it."

"Is that it?" She wondered out loud.

He shook his head. "No, it gets worse I'm afraid. You have yet to walk into the pokecenter in Lilycove. Once you go in, you will never be the same. The pollution doesn't just create dangerous pokemon. It injuries or kills them."

She froze in shock. "But I don't understand, how will getting rid of that land stop that?"

"There would be less cars driving around. Factories wouldn't exist. There emissions would trickle down to nothing. The world could restart and we could look for a cleaner future." He said, looking kind of sad.

"What about Team Magma? What are they trying to do?" She felt angry.

"They want to expand the land. Maxie wants to expand those things." He said looking her over.

"Why would Ruby agree with that? He seemed better than that." She spat.

He smirked. "Are you better than that?"

She felt herself nod, even with her father being a professor, she couldn't stand by and let Team Magma do this. "How do I sign up?"

* * *

So this was Mt. Pyre? It seemed like a dreary place, but Archie wanted her and Matt to come here, so she obeyed. It had been a couple of months since she had joined and she found that she liked being in Team Aqua.

Once she they were at the summit she could see the red and blue orbs sitting there. They only needed the blue one. After that, they could get Kyogre and start cleaning the world.

"Hold it!" She turned and found Ruby smirking up at her. He was tossing a pokeball up into the air and catching it over and over again. "You really think that you're going to bring Kyogre back?"

She glared at him. "Like bringing back Groudon will help anyone!"

"Why can't you see that you've been fooled Sapphire?" He said giving her a nasty look. "The people of Hoenn need more land."

She laughed. "If anyone's been fooled it's you. Expanding the land is selfish and will only cause more problems."

She grabbed one of her pokeballs as he let out his Blaziken. "Prove it."

She let out her Swampert. "I will."

 _Author's Note_

 _I decided to leave this on a cliffhanger because like all of the other ones, we don't get to see the outcome of the others actions. This is the only one where we get to see the other player character. I may do this again with Black and White because Team Plasma is different in each._


	5. Diamond

His eyes stared up, so this was Galactic headquarters. He had traveled here just to do this. Everyone was counting on him Cyrus couldn't prevail. It would mean the end of life as they knew it.

As he made it through the building, he battled grunt after grunt. He still didn't get it. Why would they think that this was a good idea? A new world without emotions, how could anyone think that was a philosophy to live by? It sounded boring.

At the end of the barrage of halls and warp panels, he finally came face to face with Cyrus again. The man looked emotionless like always. He really couldn't understand how someone could live like that. What would life be without laughter?

"I see that you've come here." The leader of Team Galactic said, without a hint of emotion. He would have figured that Cyrus would at least look annoyed, but no. He wore the same look of indifference that he always wore.

"Yeah and I'm going to stop you!" He yelled at the man.

Cyrus only turned back to the computer he was working on. "I think you are mistaken."

His anger only grew, talking to Cyrus felt like talking to a machine. "Like I'm going to let you make a world without emotions!"

Cyrus still didn't look at him. "So you like a world with anger and sadness then?"

"No, but what about laughter and happiness? You can't just wash away all emotions because there are two that you don't like!" He countered.

Cyrus finally looked at him. "Then what about depression, pain, suffering, jealously, fear, and disgust?"

He shook his head, not expecting that. "Even so, you would be deleting love, what would be the point of that?"

"I would be deleting hate as the same time." Cyrus said analytically.

"But.." He stuttered.

"Not only that, but what about all of the actions that come with those emotions? They would be gone. The results of all of the pain and suffering in the world would be gone in a second." The Boss of Team Galactic said.

"But what about the happy moments? Even if there is darkness, there is also plenty of light to even it out!" He said, catching his second wind.

"Why does it even need to even out? Why can't it remain the same? Forever equal for all eternity. You can't argue with that. Happiness is fleeting. The light always creates darkness, but the darkness doesn't need the light. They can never balance each other." Cyrus said, going back to his computer.

He tried to think of something to say to that, but couldn't. Was Cyrus right? He shook his head, that couldn't be right. The idea was just idiotic. There was no way that life could benefit from a lack of emotions.

"If you need any farther evidence, then I suggest that you come here. You can see it for yourself.

He looked over at the man warily. He didn't want to look, but he was curious. He walked forward slowly and looked down at the screen when he got there. It flashed between different moments in his journey.

"You've been spying on me!" He said angrily.

"No, I just have all of Sinnoh wired to me." The Boss said, only looking at the screen. "Let's see." The screen changed showing the Barry talking frantically to that Looker guy. "In a world without emotions, your friend could communicate without being so crazy. He would just give everyone a straight answer."

"But then he wouldn't be Barry." He stated.

The Boss changed the screen to the day that he had gone to see Professor Rowen after getting his pokemon. "You don't look happy."

"That's because I had to chase Barry down and give him a map." He said.

"And why was that?" Cyrus prodded even though he already knew the answer.

"Because his mom asked me." He said.

"But he ran off before you could give it to him. Didn't he? He has too many emotions. An overflow if you will and he can't focus on more than one thing because of it. I fear that it may drive him mad one day." Cyrus stated.

He was shocked, was that really what was wrong with Barry. If that was the case, Cyrus's plan would help him. "Could you really help him?"

Cyrus nodded. "Yes, but you need to let me do this Diamond. Your friend isn't the only one that needs it. The world does. Let me change it."

He couldn't believe that he was even considering this. Didn't he think that Cyrus was a loony seconds ago? "But can't we keep the good emotions?"

Cyrus shook his head. "It's all or nothing. It would be horrible to be happy or to laugh when someone dies, wouldn't it? It would be better to be emotionless. That way you don't feel the pain or despair."

He gulped. "Yeah." He looked down at the ground. It was just a lot to take in. How could he go through with this? Would having his emotions removed hurt?

"It's painless if that's what you're asking." Cyrus said, answering his unspoken question. "Now what do you think? Will you join me at Mount Coronet?"

"Mount Coronet?" He asked.

"That mountain is where our plans will take shape. The pokemon we need are there." Cyrus stated.

"What are you going to do?" How could pokemon change his world to Cyrus's vision?

"Deep within the mountain, there is a chamber. In that chamber lies the legendary pokemon of space and time. Along with the red chain, it should be enough to summon them. From there, we can make the world we wish to create." For revealing his master plan, the man sounded so disinterested, but it didn't mean that he wasn't intrigued. After everything that he knew now, he didn't know if he could return to being who he once was. "There is a grunt uniform in that closet." Cyrus said, still looking at the screen.

He backed away for a second. Debating it over and over in his head. As much as he liked his emotions, he couldn't let Barry continue like this. "Okay, Boss. Give me a second."

 _Author's Note_

 _Only two more to go. I'm doing both forms of Team Plasma. I don't know about doing Flare because I don't really like Team Flare._


	6. Black

N.

Black had started to hate the letter, let alone the man. He still didn't understand what the leader of Team Plasma was talking about. His Pokemon seemed happy to battle. There was no way that N was right. Team Plasma was a joke.

He was starting his journey through Chargestone Cave and was looking to catch himself a good electric type.

As he rounded a corner, he saw a group of Joltik sitting around a cluster of rocks. He grabbed for the pokeball containing his starter.

But just as he was about to tow it, he heard a familiar voice and cringed. "I think this should be enough." He looked behind the rock and saw a massive Galvantula. It seemed focused on the group of Joltiks and before long, he could see they it was feeding them. He got so focused on watching the Pokemon that he didn't notice that the King of Team Plasma had moved. "They look happy, don't they?" He jumped about 50 feet as the man stood behind him.

"Don't do that!" He yelled back at the green haired man.

The man only smiled and chuckled to his annoyance. "Do I bother you, Black?"

He glared at the strange man. "Who wouldn't be?" This was what he got for thinking about the odd man. Fate had to be cruel and put this whack job in front of him.

N only laughed. "The Pokemon don't seem to mind me." The green haired man wasn't looking at him. He only stared at the Pokemon in front of them. "It's sad that someone is going to come along and separate them."

He found himself looking at the Jotiks as they ate with their mother. They did look happy, but he had to stop this way of thinking. "But everyone has to be separated from their family at some point."

N looked him. "Why? Why can't people and Pokemon stay with their families?"

He stared at the man in confusion. "It's all part of growing up."

"You're 10. How did you like leaving your mother alone?" N asked.

He hadn't really thought about it before. He was just excited to be starting his journey away from home. But now that he thought about it, he wondered how his mother thought about it. His father was never around, so what was it like for her to be alone? Was she sad to see him go or was he just over thinking it? "I wanted to leave." He stated.

"You were that excited to leave her behind, so you could enslave some animals to fight?" N said, glaring at him.

"It wasn't that. I wanted to go on an adventure. I wanted to see the world and being a trainer was the only way to do that." He said leaning back into one of the rocks.

With that N smiled at him. "So if there was another way to see the world, you wouldn't have become a trainer?"

He had never really thought about that before. "I've never really thought about it. Everyone leaves home with they turn 10. It's expected."

"Do you really have to do what others expect of you?" N said, looking back at the group of Joltik.

He stared back at them, almost cursing himself for trying to catch one of them. "No, but what else would I do with my time? There isn't much to do here."

N just smiled. "You seem kind to your Pokemon, even if you do battle with them."

"What would be the point of being mean to them?" He asked.

N just sighed. "I've seen plenty of trainers force their Pokemon to do things that they don't want to. It's actually surprising to see good trainers."

All he did was look down at his lap. "How can I be a good trainer after I tried to catch one of those Joltik?"

N only smiled. "The fact that you see the error of your ways, makes you a good trainer. I hate that Team Plasma has to use Pokemon to get our point across, but it's hard to convince people without them. I don't mind being friends with Pokemon. It's just making them battle and fight that's the problem."

He looked back up at the leader of Team Plasma. "I don't know if they like it or not. Sometimes I think that they love it and other times I think that they must hate me for it." He admitted.

"No, I've heard your Pokemon's voices. They do like you. Some Pokemon may think that they like battling, but that's just how they were taught." N stated.

He looked up at the ceiling. "Or there's something in the pokeballs that makes them."

N stared at him. "You really think so?"

"Well, the Pokemon that I caught didn't listen to me before I caught them. Maybe it's just the pokeball?" Now that he thought about it, it made sense to him.

"If that's the case, then things are griever than I thought." The green haired man said, as he made to stand. He watched the man get to his feet and took N's hand as he helped him up. "You know, I could always use some help."

He froze. Did he really want to join N and Team Plasma? He still didn't like the idea of stopping people from battling. His Pokemon liked it, but was it right to continue doing it?

"I see that you're conflicted. I know that it is hard to change, but once you do, you'll feel better about everything." N said, bring him out of his thoughts.

"But…I don't know if I can." The conflict inside of him was eating up and him and he didn't know what to do.

He felt some pressure on his shoulders and looked up at N's encouraging smile. "You can…you will…" With that he felt something sting his arm followed by darkness. His body fell forward, but that was it. Darkness.

He felt his body moving, but he had no idea where he was being taken. What was N going to do with him? Was he going to die?

He was carried for a while, he felt a small breeze. They had to be outside of Chargestone Cave. He heard something off in the distance. It sounded like someone was arguing with someone else. He didn't know who the people were but it sounded heated.

"I told you, Joey. My Vanillite can beat your Trubbish and day of the week!" One kid sneered.

"Oh please, you just got lucky because you froze it. If I got you poisoned, you would have gone down." He inwardly cringed at the boy's words. Those things didn't sound so good now that he thought about it.

"Oh really! Well just battle me again!" He heard the sound of pokeballs opening, followed by the sounds of attack after attack. All the while, he could hear every single horrifying sound that they Pokemon were making. If he could move he would have thrown up. At least one of the Pokemon sounded like it was severely injured, but the kids kept on going. He wanted it to end, just so the sounds would stop.

Eventually it stopped and he felt a small prick again. As his eyes opened again, he looked up at the King of Team Plasma. Tears were in the green haired man's eyes and he felt himself start to cry. "Whatever you want."

N looked confused. "What was that?"

"I'll do whatever you want…as long as I don't have to where that uniform."

 _Author's Note_

 _So this is the second to last one. I am doing one more and it is the Team Plasma from Black and White 2. I may do Team Flare and the evil team from Sun and Moon if I like them, but I doubt it._


	7. White

_Just FWI White is 13 or 14 in her game, which is still young but better than if she was ten. Anyway Enjoy._

* * *

White smirked to herself as she made her way through the mountain pass. She ran into many a grunt on her way through. Team Plasma was a joke. Even if they had cool outfits, they all fell to her. Maybe they should invest in some better Pokemon. Because the way they were now, she mopped the floor with them.

She laughed to herself as she came across a scene. There he was, Ghetsis. If she was able to take him out, she would be a hero. Granted, she didn't know why everyone else had problems dealing with Plasma. Was everyone out there just as weak or weaker than them? It just didn't make any sense. Why was a trainer like her doing all of the dirty work? There had to be something else a foot.

She watched as the leader of Team Plasma gave orders. His followers looking at him in what had to be terror. She wanted to laugh. If they were weak, she was betting that he was also weak.

She stepped out from her hiding place and glared at him. He only smirked. "Well, well, well. I see that you have finally come for me." He laughed.

"That's right." She pulled out her starter and the battle began. Within seconds, he had fainted her Samurott with one attack. She looked at him in shock. She had never seen another person battle so fiercely.

"It looks like you're surprised." The leader said as he started walk up to her.

She didn't know why, but it was like she had frozen in place. All she could do was stare at him as he got closer. She felt funny. Maybe it was the way he walked or the dark clothes he wore or even that kick ass sword he carried around, but her heart was beating like crazy. What was this?

"So you're speechless now?" He chuckled as soon as he reached her. His hands moved downward, only to grab at the pokeballs at her side. She wanted to flinch away from him, but didn't. There was this feeling of power that just kept falling off of him. He was watching her every move almost as if he was trying to figure something out. "What are you thinking?" He said, finally touching her.

She felt numb. "I…I.."

"Spit it out, there is no reason to be shy about it." He chuckled.

"You're just so strong." She stuttered out. He smirked.

"Really? Did you enjoy watching me beat you?" He leaned down and whispered in her ear, making her jump.

She felt herself nod, all the while, she was asking herself why she was acting his way? "I've never seen that much power." She felt herself whisper back.

He chuckled. "You want power don't you, White?"

She felt herself swoon a little as he said her name. "Yes."

He put one arm around her and started to lead her somewhere. "Tell me, what kind of power you seek? There must be something out there that you want?"

She found that she was having trouble breathing, there was something about having him this close. "I want to be the best." She started.

"But there is no challenge?" He finished.

She looked up at him and found that was a mistake. "I…how do you know?"

He chuckled as the hand on her back moved lower. She almost squeaked as he rubbed her lower back. "Unova is filled with the weak. Only the strong should have pokemon." He stated as she let out a sigh.

"But what about…?" His hand landed on her ass and she let out a sound she had never heard before. He chuckled darkly as she looked around the place she had been lead to. It looked like he wanted privacy. When had he had time to make a room in the mountain?

"You are strong." He came around and was looking straight at her. "You're just surrounded by idiots, like me."

She almost swooned at his words. "But you…you beat me…"

He chuckled. "Yes, but you came here after beating the rest of my team. Most of them are weak, I understand that, but you even took out my elites. I can't fault you like the others."

She felt warm as she started to blush. "You really think that?"

He grabbed her chin and looked her in the eye. "I don't think, I know."

She let that strange sound out again. It was weird. All of these years, she knew that she had a crush on Hugh, but now she was questioning if that was really a thing at all. Did she really have a crush on the leader of Team Plasma? He had to be the same age as her grandfather, it just didn't make any sense.

"You love power, White. You love the idea of being in battle." His words seemed to answer her questions. She wasn't in love with him, only the idea. "You've never faced a real challenge until now. How does it feel?"

"Scary." She hated having to admit that, but it was true. She had never lost, not once since she had started her journey. She looked down at the floor. "I've always wanted a real fight, but now that I got one and failed…"

He pushed her chin up again. "You did not fail, my dear. You just can't see what you can really do. With proper training, you could be better than anyone else." His fingers started to play with her hair. "I could always teach you."

She felt dazed. "What about Team Plasma?" She felt herself shudder as he pulled her against him.

"You would join me. You would be by my side as my apprentice." He said in a seductive tone.

She swooned as she looked in his eyes. "You mean that."

He smirked. "Just say yes and everything can be yours."

She felt herself blush as she answered him. "Yes."

He chuckled darkly as he leaned down and kissed her. She gave in against him instantly. He was quick as he pulled away from her. "Come, White, we have much to do."

She felt herself smile. "Yes, master."

 _The End_

 _This was kind of a nod to my own reactions when I played black and white 2. Ghetsis was really my only challenge when I was playing. Not that I find Ghetsis to be attractive. I just thought I would make this different as Unova is based on the United States and girls tend to be a little different when it comes to crushes. White really isn't in love with Ghetsis. She's more in love with the power that he has as a trainer._

 _Finally, this oneshot series is finished. I already said that I wasn't doing Team Flare as I don't really care for them and we don't know much about Team Skull, so there isn't really any way to know what their plans are._


	8. White 2

White couldn't believe her luck. She had a feeling that Team Plasma was headed off this way and now she knew that that was the truth.

A couple of years ago, she remembered what they were doing. The whole, lets save all of the pokemon from the humans bit. Did they really think that something so stupid would fly around here? Unova, along with the rest of the world, ran on pokemon battles. Did they seriously think that they were going the right thing? Pokemon were made to fight and get stronger, that was just it, plain and simple.

The new Team Plasma wasn't like the old, wimpy one though. They were all about stealing pokemon now for their own use. They believed that only the strong deserved Pokemon. Among them had to be a worthy opponent.

Not that the other trainers were bad, it was just the fact that she was too good. Everyone around her seemed to fall to her with ease, even the gym leaders. She hated to think what would happen when she got to the elite four. From the looks of it, she would stomp them into he ground.

But she couldn't think about that now. She was following Team Plama and that was what she should be focused on. They had just turned an entire city into a giant icicle.

She had followed them to a giant wooded area, where there was a massive ship. There was wreckage everywhere.

She snuck past her fair share of grunts. They were nothing really. The real challenge laid ahead.

"I see we meet again." Her face turned around and she came face to face with that annoying scientist, Colress.

She pulled out the pokeball with her Emboar in it and prepared herself for battle. He may have had a lot of steel pokemon, but he wasn't a push over. "I'm going to stop you!"

The scientist just laughed. "You really want to stop my research? I just want to make pokemon stronger."

She glared at him. "There is no way that you are making them stronger."

He just laughed again. "Really? Have you seen my research? Lord Ghetsis knows what I'm talking about. Once you get rid of a pokemon's emotions, their true power can be unlocked."

She just stared at him in shock. "That…. We get closer to our pokemon through our bonds of friendship. That's how they get stronger."

He shook his head. "You say that but I have watched you battle. It's never the glory of your pokemon. It's all for your own personal satisfaction. You love to battle. You love to push your pokemon, not because they are your friends, but they are your weapons of choice. They give you the power to do things that you could never do on your own."

She didn't want to think about his words. Sure, she thought that everyone was too weak, but that didn't mean that she thought of her pokemon as pawns…did she? "You're wrong."

The man smirked. "Then go ahead and fight me. Prove me wrong." The man sent out a Metang and she quickly sent out Emboar. "Metang, Zen Headbutt." The man said calmly.

"Dodge it and hit it with a Flamethrower!" She said. The headbutt hit her pokemon and she watched as it stood their stunned. She had forgotten that Emboar was also a fighting type. Metang was a psychic type. Its moves would do more damage, but that didn't matter. They had to get stronger. "Emboar, snap out of it. You're better than this. Use Flamethrower now!"

Her pokemon flinched but did as she asked, toasting the pokemon in front of it. She watched as the Metang fainted and looked back over at Colress. "See."

He laughed again. "I see that my findings are correct. You seemed to enjoy taking me down. You like power. You feed off it."

She backed away. She couldn't take this. It just couldn't be true.

She ran off. She had more important trainers to battle. She had wasted too much time talking with that idiot.

There was a giant cave in front of her and she went in. Only to find the man she was looking for Ghetsis. The only member of Team Plasma that would be worth her time. Sure, she had never had a chance to battle him, but there had to be at least one strong trainer in this entire region.

"I see that you've come to try and stop me." He said smirking at her. "Prepare yourself for the fight of your life."

She stood there in shock as he let out his whole team. She let out her team as well and she was in for a shock, they had some of the same team members. Hell, they had three to be exact. Her Eelektross and his were charging up attacks as they looked at each other. Her Cofagrigus and his were readying themselves for the standoff. Her Seismitoad was glaring at his.

The leader of Team Plasma chuckled darkly. "I see. So great minds do think alike."

She glared at him. "I'm nothing like you!"

He gave her a spine-chilling grin. "I can see it in your eyes. You get a thrill from defeating an opponent. You love to watch them cringe as you defeat them. Face it, White. You don't belong with them. Those weaklings don't deserve to be trainers and you know it."

She backed away. "No…I…"

"You want a challenge. You want to be stronger. I can make you stronger than you ever imagined." He said. "All you have to do, is join me. Learn from me. I could use a new apprentice. N was such a failure. You show great promise." She looked away. "That fire will not go away. You will keep wanting more. More battles, more power, more glory. I never ends. The only thing you can do is get stronger. Let me help you get stronger. I want to see what you become."

Could he really do that? Just looking at his team, she knew that he could topple almost any team. He was dangerous, but he had something she wanted. Her mind froze up as her brain caught up with her thoughts. Colress was right. She wanted power. She wanted to be stronger. She couldn't do that in Unova. She had to be the strongest. No one else mattered.

"So, Dear, what do you really want?" Ghetsis asked, sticking that sword of his into the ground.

Her pokemon returned to their pokeballs as she fell to her knees in front of him. She looked up at him with a determined look. "Teach me, Master."

End… well of this one.

Author's Note

Now I think this is a much better one than that monstrosity. I do want your thoughts on whether it should be boy or the girl from X and Y?


	9. Serena(Y)

Lumiose City was huge, where was she even going? She had received a messaged to meet her friend at some café. She didn't even like coffee, so she didn't even want to go to such a place.

It took a while to find the place. Why did this place have so many cafés? There had to be a café for everything, which made no sense to her. They all served what looked to be the same thing.

She rolled her eyes before she entered the café, only to find a strange, tall man with red hair. She had seen him before. He was talking to the Professor the last time she had seen him. He was talking strangely to a woman, who was all in white.

As she stood there with her neighbor, she listened to what was saying. All of his talk about beauty, sent chills down her spine. Something about growing old and becoming ugly frightened her.

The woman scoffed at the man and then he left, leaving her with her thoughts.

* * *

Months later, she was running through a strange room under another café, only this one belonged to Team Flare.

She had battled plenty of grunts and admins. Lysandre had run off after leading her here. She still didn't understand his way of thinking. Sure, she feared what the world was becoming, but using a weapon to destroy everything wasn't the answer. Was it?

She had gone down a flight of stairs and there he was Lysandre was standing next to what looked like a very tall man in cage of some kind. She was confused. What was this all about?

The leader of Team Flare greeted her. "I see that you have made it this far, does this world really mean that much to you?"

She didn't know what to say, but found her voice. "You can't just kill everyone."

He just chuckled. "I'm not killing everyone. Just those that don't understand what this world needs."

She felt confused. "What are you talking about?"

He smirked at her. "You have seen only a part of his world on your travels."

"What about it?" She asked.

"Kalos is a beautiful place, but there are plenty of grim and gloomy places around this world of ours. Places that were made that way by man." He stated.

She felt puzzled. "Why would anyone do that?" She asked.

"Because of greed. Have you not seen the poison pokemon of Kanto and Unova? They created the perfect storm really." Lysandre said, disgustedly.

She raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" She wondered if she could get this guy to stop talking in riddles.

"Sentient trash walks though Unova and Kanto is worse I'm afraid. The sewage has even come to life. The quality of clean air and water is slim. At this rate, the rest of us could become infected…really we already have." He explained.

"Infected?" She said concerned over what he was saying.

He smiled. "Trainers from those regions have brought those pokemon here, among others. Most of the pokemon from Kalos have been pushed back by the invaders. Pokemon that were released into the wild that never belonged her to begin with."

She froze. "That really happened?"

He nodded at her. "Just look at that Garchomp that you have, Gible was not native to our deserts. It was introduced as a tourist venture."

"A what?" She asked.

"They had to bring people in from those other regions. They wanted the money. I already told you that it was all for their own selfish greed. I only wish to turn this world around. To make it a beautiful place again is my dream." He said. "You can make that happen." He walked away from her. "The choice will be all yours. Do you wish to make everything beautiful or will you watch the world decay?"

She looked around even after he left. There was one more room that she had not entered. The answer had to be in there.

She ran in and looked around. There was a strange man sitting in the middle of the room. It looked like he was a scientist. He didn't say much to her. He only pointed to the wall. "If you can beat me in battle, you must make a choice."

She didn't understand, but started the battle anyway. His pokemon weren't that difficult to defeat. They were the same levels that she was used to at this point. "How do I turn it off?" She asked.

The man gave her an awkward smile. "There are two buttons, one will activate the weapon, the other will disable it. You must pick the one you want at random."

She was shocked as she looked over the two buttons, one red and one blue. The fate of Kalos was in her hands. What if she messed up? She didn't know how she felt about Lysandre's plan, even if it did sound like he had good intentions.

She looked between the two buttons. It seemed farfetched for Team Flare to not make the button that activated the weapon red. It was their signature color.

She made to touch the blue button, but froze up as she looked down at it. Was this what she really wanted? Could she really live with herself if she touched the red button though? What about her friends? Didn't they mean something to her?

The more she thought about it, the more she became disconnected with the them being her friends. They really just attached themselves to her after she moved here. They really didn't give her a choice. For the most part, they bothered her.

But what about the other people in Kalos? Could she really damn them all, just because she agreed with Lysandre?

"You know; we don't have all day." The strange man said.

She brushed his comment to the side. She had no time for his comments. This was important.

She sighed one more time. This was it. She had made a decision. The fate of the world was at her fingertips. She pushed in the red button.

The screen lit up with the weapon as it came out of the ground. She stood back and stared at it, before looking at the floor.

The strange man laughed. "Oh, it looks like you chose wrong."

She shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. "No….I.."

She heard a chuckle behind her. "I see. So you see the benefits of my beautiful world after all."

She looked up at the leader of Team Flare. "What have I done?"

He only smiled. "You're helping the world, Serena. We can make it perfect again. Just wait and see."

She nodded through her tears, this was her choice and nothing could change that.

 _Author's Note_

 _Yeah, this is my least favorite generation. I love the pokemon, I just find Lysandre kind of boring, but that's just me. My favorite is kind of a tossup between Team Rocket, Magma, and Plasma. You can like whoever you want. It's going to be a while till the Team Skull chapter, mainly because the games have not yet come out and I will probably play them more than once before I start typing. So this will sit as complete until then._

 _Someone brought up, why I didn't use the other female protagonists from the games. That would be because they would have the same story as their male counterparts. Sapphire and White got chapters because there were alternate events/story progressions in their plots. I would have used more of the girls, but the guys are more well known. That's kind of why I settled on Serena for Team Flare over her counterpart (Is it bad that I don't remember his name? Again not a fan of gen 6). I hoped that cleared that up._


End file.
